Rose and Lilies
by BrewedCoffeBeansInACup
Summary: WARNING Contains high amount of yaoi,,, To be deleted a month after completion. Completion in process...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and the other copyrighted stuff I might mention**

* * *

><p>"What are you hesitating for?" Kaname asked the rose-haired boy who was hanging his head beside Kaname's neck. It's been five minutes and Shiki still couldn't bring himself to start kissing his senpai's neck. Although they've been together for three weeks now, all they've ever done was profess their love to each other, hold hands, hug and kiss. And by kiss, that would be a light smack on the lip. Kaname was getting pretty impatient. He wanted to do it. Now.<p>

Kaname could feel the young boy's hesitation. 'Quite blunt about it, even' Kaname thought with a sigh. Shiki withdrew and faced Kaname with his head down, too flustered. It's his first and, more than that, it was with a guy.

Kaname leaned forward, his head tilted, ready to kiss the young boy's neck. "If you're so hesitant, I'll do it myself" he said coldly. At least, to Shiki, it was cold. It made him quite sad and disappointed at himself.

His sadness disappeared immediately though - right the moment when Kaname started kissing his neck. Kaname knew he'd have to work in order to make this work. Shiki was just a child.

He was kissing, licking and, sometimes, biting Shiki's neck - teasing the boy, making him flush at the sensations.

Shiki was blushing madly! Not only was Kaname working up there, his hand was also busy rubbing around Shiki's groin. Of course, Shiki still had his pants on but Kaname's not too subtle that Shiki wouldn't actually feel how much he wanted to do him.

When Kaname was done playing around, teasing, he started to move his kisses up - up to Shiki's chin and up to his soft pale lips. When he reached his lips, he gave him a passionate little kiss and then pulled away. He looked at Shiki's flustered face and smirked, making Shiki look away in utter embarrassment.

"You're so cute" Kaname remarked.

He pushed the boy against the wall and started to kiss him hotly. His hands worked on Shiki's shirt, unbuttoning them, while his tongue invaded Shiki's mouth. Shiki lets him in without question nor objection, only a moan of pleasure drowned out. While Kaname's tongue explored Shiki's mouth, his lips softly pounded on Shiki's lower lip then upper.

When he was done with the shirt, he took it off Shiki and threw it somewhere. Then, his hands started fondling with Shiki's pants.

Shiki moaned every now and then. Kaname smirked mentally, proud of how much pleasure he must be giving his little Shiki.

Little breathings still escaped between the short shifts in their kisses.

Off with the button and zip's down. Kaname smirked while they kissed then held Shiki's chin. Shiki, taking the hint, pulled away from their intense kissing and leaned his back on the wall, his legs, stretched out, as Kaname pulled his pants off, revealing his orange boxers.

Kaname couldn't help snickers. "Did you just laugh?" Shiki complained with a flushed face.

Kaname just smirked and kissed his groin before smoothly pulling away the boxers. Shiki was naked now but Kaname still had his shirt and pants on. 'Too much clothing in the way' Kaname thought. He instantly took of his shirt and undid his pants' button and zipper. He threw them all on the floor and thought, 'Now...'

He was already hard, alright. Shiki didn't need to BJ him at all, not that he'd want his Shiki to do that. He wanted to do just that to Shiki, not the other way around. He was the seme, alright, but that's something he decided for himself.

Shiki sat across him, unsure of what's about to happen. Kaname just smirk reassuringly, not that it was much convincing, but it made him appear to be 'experienced' so Shiki relaxed.

Kaname cussed. Shiki looked at him and saw him looking down at his thing so he looked down and saw white fluid on the bed. "It's coming from you" Shiki noted flatly.

"I'm coming" Kaname said.

"Oh?" Shiki said.

Kaname scooped the fluid and splatted it on Shiki's chest. He scooped some more from the bed and splatted it again on Shiki's chest as he pushed him to lie down. Shiki laid down beneath him with legs spread out. Kaname sat between Shiki's legs. He lowered himself a bit and grabbed Shiki's member and started licking it. He didn't need Shiki to get hard but he just wanted to do it anyway. Shiki was all the more flustered, 'You don't need to grab it like that' he thought. Kaname licked and sucked the young boy's tenderness.

While he licked around his balls, Shiki came, spilling the white on Kaname's broad back. Kaname smirked against Shiki's sensitive area, making the boy moan. "Interesting" Kaname remarked then he licked that subtle spot and made the boy sigh another moan, much to his pleasure.

Kaname was still hard. Even with only Shiki's presence. He wanted him so much, desired him so much. 'Can that equal to love? Is it the same feeling?' Kaname contemplated and shook off the thought as he pulled himself up. "No more tests. I'm coming in."

He pushed Shiki's legs up slightly to aim better at his target. Shiki looked away and closed his eyes. 1... 2... 3...!

"Ugh!" he moaned at the penetration. In such a lovely way that Kaname blushed as he smirked. He rocked his hips gently, still careful.

"K-ugh-n-ugh-me-s-ugh-m-ugh! M-ugh-ore!"

The rose head moaned and groaned at Kaname's gait. He pulled up Shiki's body into a hug, concentrating the boy's weight to get a deeper penetration like what Shiki wanted. Shiki hugged him tighter the deeper he felt. "I'm gonna go faster" Kaname shortly warned as he started jerking his peen in and out faster. Shiki was sweating profusely, moaning and saying, "Kaname-sama" as they went. Kaname was sweating too and Shiki's moans made him smirk.

Shiki tightened his grip on his senpai's back. His head hung on Kaname's strong shoulders, their sweat combining. He started to lick off Kaname's sweat, making Kaname moan and blush.

"Kaname-sama"

The night was long and warm for the two. Shiki was exhausted. He laid down, still naked, on Kaname's bed, breathing heavily. Kaname sat on the corner of the bed.

"How are you?" Kaname inquired.

"I'm fine" Shiki said with breathings in between the words.

Kaname crawled and loomed over Shiki's body, his limbs supporting his body. He looked into Shiki's eyes, a wonderful shade of blue. Their face was centimetres apart but Shiki didn't dare look away although he was clearly flushed and all.

"I love you" Kaname said.

"I love you too" Shiki replied.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?"

"Kaname-sama..." Shiki closed his eyes, "What are you hesitating for?"

Kaname smirked. 'Where did I hear that from? Oh, right' he mused himself and started to kiss Shiki passionately and ever so hotly. Kaname's tongue invaded Shiki's mouth and began exploring it like it was the first time. This time around though, Shiki's tongue was there to battle his, much to Kaname's pleasure. He submitted not long after and let Shiki explore his own mouth. 'Fast learner, he is' Kaname remarked.

-END-

* * *

><p>From author:<p>

Ack. A yaoi. Yes. Aren't I too young to write this? Yes. Exactly. Ack. Guilty pleasures. Oh well... I couldn't sit still 'til I had this typed up. It's my first fic's fault I had brewed this up. The connection? Who knows. Ack. Call me a perv or what. Whatever. Anyway, this is all my imagination. I mean... from where else would you write from? Ack. Like it? No? Tell me about it. Review XDDD critiques are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and the other copyrighted stuff I might mention**

* * *

><p>It's been three months since they first made love in Kaname's apartment. It was their seventeenth three days ago. Right now, Shiki's sick. Kaname, now a neighbour after Shiki moved in the room next door, was tending to his ever so cute boyfriend.<p>

For the past three months, Shiki's 'Kaname-sama' has been adjusted to 'Kaname-san'. Kaname, being all understanding, didn't want to force Shiki into sudden close familiarity since he saw his boyfriend's awkwardness just calling him 'Kaname'. "Kaname-san would be fine for now" he told the boy, making him smile shyly.

Having just moved in, Shiki had no food supplies yet and Kaname hadn't done shopping so he went out for a bit, leaving his boyfriend to his other neighbour, Ichijou.

Ichijou isn't just Kaname's other neighbour. If he was, Kaname wouldn't even take the time to talk to him. Ichijou happens to Kaname's cousin and best friend—a man he can fully entrust his boyfriend to.

This was his mistake.

Ichijou placed the bowl of water beside Shiki's head. He plopped down beside the boy as he bid Kaname farewell.

He removed the dried towel on Shiki's forehead and dipped it into the bowl. He pulled the bowl closer to him and looked at Shiki's face. "He's really cute" he quietly said.

He squeezed the towel to rid it of excess water then placed it back on Shiki's forehead.

He stared at the boy's face, then, for some reason, he realized he was actually staring at his lips. Ichijou looked away, afraid of what just crossed his mind. He closed his eyes.

'What the heck am I thinking of?' he thought to himself, mentally scolding himself. Then, he opened his eyes and found them still looking right at Shiki's lips.

He looked at the door and looked at Shiki. 'This is just so wrong' he told himself but, contrary to his thoughts, he was right on top of Shiki's body. He was careful not to tug at the futon, careful not to move anything that could possibly wake the lad.

Shiki's breathing teased him as they hit his face. Shiki's mouth was slightly opened. 'Not too wide' he thought followed by a, 'what the fuck are you-' thought that was cut off by his nerve.

He lowered himself and started licking Shiki's lips. He used his tongue to gently push Shiki's mouth to open wider. Licking, licking, he did. When it was wide enough he inserted his own tongue. He didn't need an unconscious person's permission, did he?

His salivary glands seemed to have reacted to the warmth from Shiki's mouth; his mouth was watering. His lips meshed perfectly and lightly with the Shiki's. 'It would be troublesome if he realized I was kissing me' he thought.

'On second thought, he would most likely push me away, a stranger'

He rubbed his tongue against Shiki's then gently scooped up Shiki's tongue with his own. He displaced it slowly, invading the floor of Shiki's mouth. He licked its corners, subtly and softly near the frena.

He heard a can drop. 'Kaname!' he warned himself as he pulled out from Shiki's mouth. His saliva dripped into the boy's mouth, some on his lips. He finally licked a spot on Shiki's lip to conclude the kiss.

He composed himself. 'This is something Kaname has no need to know of. Neither Shiki.' he thought.

This was his mistake.

-END-

* * *

><p>From author:<p>

Ack. I might have said something that can easily be misunderstood. All the adult things they do in this fic is actually based on the several lots of yaoi fan fics and fics I've read before. Not based on personal experience because I have none of that! Seriously.


End file.
